Rage Ordo
"There are a lot of secrets in Wisdom.The secrets that are unknown even to wise person.But there is only one single secret in the wisdom,that the true fool would never understand.The secret is wisdom itself." — Rage Ordo Rage Ordo is a Human,Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter. Rage Ordo was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa but later moved to planet Shadow Moon. He was born in 85 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy, Jaster Mereel trained him and taught him the Mando'a ''language. After Jaster Mereel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY, Jango Fett continued his training and Rage joined the ''Cuy'val Dar. ''Rage was one of the survivors of the Battle of Galidraan. Rage Ordo was a good friend of Aloquar Ordo as well, he was the leader of 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad. Rage Ordo was a part of ''Dha Werda Verda ''as well. Soon Rage Ordo joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as ''Mando Werda the legacy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the Rebellion era , Rage Ordo was the part of the Rebel Alliance and the one in Council that signed the Corellian Treaty to restore to peace, and destroy the Empire and Darth Vader and his fellow Stormtroopers. Pre Mando and Rage Ordo were together in Council. Bail Prestor Organa was the one of the leaders in the council, he was taking many planets leaders in Alliance. Many planets didn't sign the deal to have Empire as Alliance. Biography Early Life (85 BBY-69 BBY) "Rage,come here and help me with this new droid details.Hurry up boy." — Rage's father ordering Rage to help him Rage Ordo was born on Nar Shaddaa, a smuggler world. His father was named Gar'so'ran Harbinger Gurfglider. When Rage was born, his name was Rathe Gurfglider. His Father was working in a workshop. When his Father was sick, Rage was age seven. It was hard working alone in that workshop, then Rage's mother came to help. Her name was Ali'sa'nes Gurfglider. Rage heard about one group that was gathering in Hutt Space and in the Mid Rim, a group called Death Watch. They had no leader yet. They just call they self like that cause they always kill. They are regular pirates for now. Rage was afraid of them, cause the latests news was telling that pirates have attacked small village on Voss, a planet in Hutt Space as well. Rage felt that they were close. But he kept working every night until his father recovered. In age thirteen Rage left his family house, he built his starship and left to travel across the Galaxy. He wanted to move on, to become a bounty hunter. But he heard about a man that live on Concord Dawn, his name was Jaster Mereel. Rage wanted to become a True Mandalorian. Rage arrived to Concord Dawn. He saw many Mandalorians standing in front and staring at him. Then Rage told them that he wants to see their leader. They called Jaster Mereel. He came, and asked what was going on. Rage told that he want to become a True Mandalorian. He was tired of being nobody. Jaster saw a warrior in him. He saw his muscles. Jaster told Rage that he will train him, and teach him Mando'a. Rage was sixteen, Jaster was impressed of his warrior skills. Many Mando'ade ''was impressed too.They never saw that the one guy from Hutt Space could be so tough and allowed to join True Mandalorians. Soon as Jaster thought that its enough with skills, Jaster wanted to teach him the ''Mando'a ''language. Rage was a fast learner. Soon Rage became a Mandalorian and joined Clan Ordo. Mandalorian Civil War ''"Rage,you alright.Here,let me do the injection in your arm.Here,it will help." — Jaster Mereel helps Rage with his injured arm In the year of 59 BBY,it was one year after Rage joined Mandalorians.Rage was called upon Jaster Mereel one current Mandalorian War called Mandalorian Civil War.The war between Tor Vizsla's Death Watch and Jaster Mereel's True Mandalorians. Rage was 26 years old when he was called to front.Jaster Mereel taught him evrything he knew,and Mereel knew that Rage was ready.And the current Mandalorian meeting,Jaster and his second on command Montross were explaining the mission. After the small meeting Mandalorians was called to the hangar to board their Meteor-class Q-Carrier to fly straight ahead to Concord Dawn.Death Watch and their Overloard was already waiting there.Mandalorians arrived under the heavy fire of Death Watch cannons and their blasters. Death Wacth ran into Jaster Mereel and Rage.They used their Saberdarts to throw it in Death Watch soldiers.Death Watch used their speeder and tanks,so as Mandalorians.Rage were among Jaster Mereel's men.Suddenly one of the Death Watch ran straight in Rage.Rage stabbed him with his knife. The Mandalorians were breaking through,Rage falled down with his arm got injured by Death Wacth Saberdart.Jaster Mereel shouted to do not fal back and break through.Mereel came to Rage and helped him to stand up.Rage went into battle with True Mandalorians. The current Battle on Concord Dawn was over with victory of Mandalorians.Death Watch falled back to their shuttles and took off from Concord Dawn.After that battle Jaster and Montross thought that it was the time to promote Rage for his courage used in the battle.Rage became a Sergeant of True Mandalorians. Battle of Concord Dawn :"I think Rage should train Jango.Any suggestions?" :"No ner'vod.You shall train him and be his mentor as you ones was mine." — Jaster and Rage In 58 BBY,year after Mandalorian Civil War began,True Mandalorians received the signal that Death Watch came to Concord Dawn again.Jaster,Montross,Rage and some other True Mandalorians went to Concord Dawn,and la nded their ship nearby the Fett Homestead and went to take a look around. They were walking and among them was only plants and trees.Suddenly they heard shooting and suddenly eight years old boy crashed in Jaster's legs.Rage and other Mandalorians looked at him.Suddenly Death Watch ran into Mereel,Jaster shooted him. Boy looked at his family homestead and cried.Jaster told him to follow them.On half way boy ran.He kept running for some minutes but then crashed in them again.Death Watch went straight to the city of Concord Dawn.When True Mandalorians ambushed them. The boy setted the bomb on the Death Watch tank.Tank exploaded and True Mandalorians went out and ambushed the Death Watch.Tor Vizsla escaped but his men failed.They boy have killed one of the Death Watch soldiers.The boy cried.Jaster asked his name.Boy's name was Jango Fett.Jaster took Jango on his hands and they all left. Battle of Korda VI "Rage is to late.Stay here with me and hold your position." — Jango to Sergeant Rage In 52 BBY Rage earned rank Sergeant in Mando'ade ''Army.Rage became a big fellow of Jaster Mereel.When Rage finished constructing his Mandalorian Helmet,Gloves and Boots he was called upon Mereel on Mandalorian Meeting.Jaster,Montross and Jango were standing in the front.Rage set next next to Silas.Jaster started to explain that Mandalorians been called to Korda VI in reason that Korda Defense Force ask ed True Mandalorians to rescue Korda Training squad that had been pinned down by natives on Korda IV. After the meeting all Mandalorians came to the main hangar.There been three squads that will be spred up down there on Korda.Rage was in Headhunter Sqaud led by Jaster Mereel.True Mandalorians went into their ships and took off to Korda.Rage was getting ready his weapon.Cleaning it.Jaster was looking at Rage all the way to Korda.When ship was entering the orbit of Korda VI evryone set still and fastened their seat belts. The Kordans were shooting at the ships and made a heavy damage to ship where Rage was in.They were falling down on Korda.True Mandalorians have deployed on planet and evryone went out from their Meteor-class Q-Carriers.Rage was close to Jaster Mereel.The heavy fire was upon Jaster's Squad.Montross joined it.Jaster ordered Rage to report every detail to Jango Grunts Squad.Rage noded and ran under the heavy fir e to Jango. When he came to Jango,it was to late to return to Mereel and Montross.Jango ordered Rage to stay with him and hold his position.Jango Grunts Squad went straight into the forest of Korda VI.Suddenly they were ambushed by Death Watch.True Mandalorians were surprised to see Death Watch.They all thought that they died long time ago,but unfortunatly they didn't. Jango Grunts falled back from Death Watch trap.When Rage was running among Jango Grunts,he saw how Death Watch tank was incoming to Montross and Jango.Inside the tank was Death Watch Overlord Tor Vizsla.Rage reported to Jango,when Jango left his squad and ran to Jaster.Rage saw how fire was opened from the tank and Montross left Jaster to die. Montross flied away with his jetpack fired on and Jaster was shooted in heart.Jango scremed and wanted to run to Jaster when Silas stopped his from doing that.After the fight,Jango came near to Jaster.Rage joined him.Rage looked at Jaster.Jaster died.Montross were banished from True Mandalorians and Jango Fett became a new Mand'alor.'' Hunt on Dxun "Don't worry.I won't hurt you.Here take this.Its a fruit.Take it." — Rage to Trandoshan Year after the Korda VI and the death of Jaster Mereel,Jango Fett was new Master of Rage Ordo. When it was very sunny day on Concord Dawn,True Mandalorians decided to go Hunt on jungle planet of Dxun. Jango took all Mandalorian Fleet to that Jungle Planet. But not only them were going to hunt Dxun at the moment,Trandoshans were on their way to Dxun too. When Mando'ade arrived to Dxun,Trandoshans was already Hunting in Jungle. Jango Fett told to spred out to all Mandalorians. Rage was leading five Mandalorian Troopers to Jungle.When Rage and his men entered the heart of jungle they started to hear the noices.The saw a Reptilian and that was a Trandoshan Warrior from Trandoshan Slave Camp. One of Rage's men attacked him.But Rage saw a power in that Trandoshan. He possessed true Mandalorian skills. When that Mandalorian jumped on Trandoshan, Rage stabbed that soldier. That Trandoshan was Pre Mando. Rage and Jango brought Pre to Shadow Mandalorian aka Shadow Clan Temple.And Masters saw that he is a True Mandalorian.Soon Pre created squad called The Shadow Mandalorians. Battle of Galidraan "You gotta leave this place now.Take other Mandalorians with you and leave!" — Jango Fett to Captain Rage Ordo In 44 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War was coming to an end.Rage earned rank Captain in the Mandalorian Army.There was other leader of Mando'ade, ''he was born in 66 BBY. His name was Jango Fett. Jaster already died in the Battle of Korda VI. Jango was left in command. There were many True Man dalorians that were good friends of Rage. Aloquar Ordo is one of them. Aloquar was a good friend of Rage that helped him many times. Ferrigo Prosstang, from big clan Prosstang was the other. He was a friend of Rage too. Many others were there. Jango was told that there are rebels on Galidraan,he was called upon tocdfeat him. The Governor of Galidraan hired True Mandalorians to help Galidraan to defeat rebels on thei world,but he secretly was hhelping Death Watch. Tor Vizlsa, the leader of Death Watch, reported everything to Jedi Council. Under the command of Jedi Master Dooku,he brought Jedi Army to Galidraan and began the attack. ''Mando'ade was trying to shoot as many Jedi as they could. The battle was coming to an end. There was a Mandalorian named Myles, he was killed by a Jedi.In the end Jaster ordered Rage to escape planet with other Mandalorians.They escaped by Jango was taken to Republic Prison. Tatooine Jundland Wastes After surviving Battle of Galidraan,Rage took his D5-Mantis and seted the course to the desrt planet Tatooine.He parked his ship in Mos Ila Spaceport and went out to Mos Ila City.Rage had some Credits with him,so he went to SiltShift Cantina where he got a small room in the end on the building.He paid for it and went out to look around. Rage took a taxi to Jundland Wastes where he found s mall bases and corporations buuildings.He entered one of the buildings where he found a house that he entered.Many of the warriors attacked Rage.Rage didn't know how those warriors was called.He used his "Death from Above" and "Rapid Shots". Rage went upstairs where he found more of them.He used Electro Dart which stunned all Warriors and they died.One of the warriors survived.Rage lifted him up and throwed him off the balcony.He ran into the leader of those warriors.He was a Nautolan species.He had a saber.e tried to cut Rage on half. With Rage's jetpack fired on,Rage shoted at his legs.But nothing helped.Rage fired his rocket from the jetpack and punched him in face.His saber was on the floor.Rage took it and cuted him on half.He pulled him of the balcony and went out of the house back to Cantina. Personality and Traits : "There are always some things that you have to leave for the future,but before future comes duty and family". — Rage Ordo Gurfglider Many people was talking about Rage as a famous Mandalorian in the Galaxy as was many others.After the end of True Mandalorians in 44 BBY,Rage was survivor among many others who have spred across the galaxy.Rage was just traveling across the Galaxy.Looking for someone who can give him a job. Rage had to work while he was traveling.Rage became a Bounty Hunter for Hire.He had done many jobs from H utts,Gangsters and many others Thugs across the Galaxy.Hutts thought that Rage w as some kind of Ultimate Mandalorian.Hutts gave Rage a title called Hired Thug. Under the title of Hired Thug many Thugs started to hire Rage and pay him a good prise.Who was tricking him,Rage didn't kill them.He sold them on Slave Market.When Clone Wars began,Republic heard of Rage abilities and hired him as a Commander of the Republic Navy.Then,Rage was called upon Republic to Train Clones on Kamino. During the Clone Wars,Rage had many friends among True Mandalorians:His Shadow Mandalorians Group.Friends from Guild:Beviin Kabur,Redspark Fett,Elsa Fett and many others who had a good relationships with Rage.When Rage used to be in Mandalorian Guild,his friend and leader was Aloquar Ordo.Aloquar believed in Rage and wnted him become a Mandalorian as Aloquar was. Rage had only one beloved one that he weared for rest of his life.The Weapon called EE-3 Carbine Rifle.Rage weared a normal Mandalorian Protector Armor.The First Rage's armor was colored Red,which means honoring father.Rage already weared his Protector armor in Battle of Korda VI. Relationships Harbinger Gurfglider ''' Harbinger Gurfglider '''was a male human and a father to a Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Harbinger's homeplanet was Hutta.His father and mother was working as a pilots.He was all the time at home. When Harbinger grew up he became a famous Bounty Hunter and Hired Thug for Hutts and other beings in the Galaxy.He was hired to make hard jobs done.The jobs like killing. When he was 25 years old he met a woman on Taris.Her name was Alia'anna.Soon they two got married.And Alia'anna became a part of Gurfglider family. Next year Alia'anna was pregnant,and soon she got a child that they named Rage.It was happiest moment in Harbinger's life.Soon,Harbinger lost his job as Hired Thug and became a seller in Nar Shaddaa workshop. Alia'anna Gurfglider '''Alia'anna Gurfglider '''was a female human that was born on Sith planet under the name of Taris.In her Early Years she was interested in writing stories. Alia'anna's Family was a patriots of an old Sith Empire ruled by the Emperor.Alia'anna wasn't a big fan of the Sith.When she grew up,she became an administrator to Kuat Drive Shipyards. When she returned to Taris with her first payment she realized that her family is dead.One years later she met a man named Harbinger.Soon they married and god a kid that they named Rage. Gurfglider '''Gurfglider was a human male Mandalorian Mercenary that was born on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was skilled Bounty Hunter and a Great-Great-Great-Grandfather to a Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Gurfglider was born on 3,700 BBY on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was the first Gurfglider from Gurfglider Family. Equipment Weapons and Armor "Very good design of armor,colors and weapons.Impressive." — Spar Rage wore traditional Mandalorian beskar.''From the Battle of Korda VI Rage had only normal Mandalorian Helmet with Mandalorian Robes.Later on,Rage changed to Mandalorian Traditional Armor.Yellow and Green.And then Mandalorian Protector Armor. Rage was armed with EE-3 Carbine Rifle, Kamino saberdart,MM9 rocket system,Type-12B gas capsule,1126 rocket,Dur-24 wrist laser ,ZX miniature flame projector,Type-12A anti-personnel rocket,Velocity-7 dart shooter. Rage had one Mandalorian Jetpack that he always wore.Z-6 jetpack.Rage used it and called it "Good Companion"because many times when Rage was in the trouble,he used his jetpack that helped him to survive.Rage bought his jetpack after Battle of Korda VI. The colors on his first armor was grey and yellow,which means Lose of Love and Revenge.Later on,green and yellow colors means duty and revenge.And Mandalorian Protector had red,yellow and green.Honoring father,revenge and duty.Rage also had a small Mandalorian sign on his right shoulder patch. Vehicles After the distruction of True Mandalorians,Rage bought the ship on Coruscant u nder the name of D5-Mantis.D5-Mantis was and old madel used in Old Republuc by Bounty Hunters for Hire.Rage used it in many of his bounty hunter contracts.Rage and many other people called D5-Mantis "Rage the Second",because the ship was a big companion of Rage.The ship would later go into the hands of his son,Rune. Appearances * '' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First appearance) * Star Wars The Old Republic (Appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fanon appearance) *''Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki'' Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars ''(Non-canon appearance) Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Clan Ordo Category:True Mandalorian Category:Supercommando Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Leader Category:Shadow Clan Category:Shadow Moon Order Category:Shad'ika Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Mandalore Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Gurfglider Family Category:Married Characters